


Thunder

by ilians



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, jark, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilians/pseuds/ilians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not scared of a little thunder, Mark.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

There’s a horribly loud noise against the bedroom’s window, with such intensity that Mark thinks it might break the glass. He looks over at Jackson, who’s lying in bed with his arms and legs spread wide, leaving barely any room for Mark to be comfortable.

There’s another loud thump, then a flash of light, and they hear the wind raging so loudly they think it’s a wolf howling. Mark pretends not to, but he notices how Jackson’s eyes slightly widen and there’s a flicker of fear in his face.

"It’s so fucking loud, we’ll get no sleep tonight." – Jackson mutters. Mark agrees with a nod of the head and gives an almost apologetic smile to his friend.

"I don’t like rainstorms." – he says, propping himself up on one elbow. – "We should just sleep somewhere else."

"What? Why?" – Jackson asks, sitting on the bed. Another loud thump is heard and he shivers and goes back to his lying position.

"Jackson?" – Mark asks, carefully, with a hand on his arm. – "Are you okay?"

"Hm, yeah." – the younger one’s muffled answer comes off as unsure while he buries his head in the pillow.

"Are you…"

"I’m _not_ scared of a little thunder, Mark." – he mutters, giving Mark an offended look.

"Sure, sure." – Mark giggles and lies down. He notices how Jackson wraps his arms around him when he hears another thunderclap, thinking Mark is asleep, and he smiles a little.

**Author's Note:**

> As a hardcore Markjin shipper, I have to admit that Markson must be praised. Hands down.


End file.
